yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 091
"Shark VS Rio: The 100th Dueling Squabble" is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 17, 2013. Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle Turn 1: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Big Jaws" (1800/300). He then Special Summons "Shark Stickers" (200/1000) by its own effect. He then overlays them to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000). Shark activates "Aero Shark"'s effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to his opponent for each card in his hand. He has four so Rio would have taken 1600 damage, but she counters by Special Summoning "Guard Penguin" (0/1200) in Attack Position to reduce the damage to 0. He then activates "Aqua Gate" which negates a number of attacks equal to the number of set Spell and Trap cards he has. Shark Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Rio Rio Normal Summons "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500). She then overlays her 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast" (2000/2200). Rio activates "Sylphine"'s effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other cards on the field, while having one of her opponent's monsters lose 300 ATK for each negated card. "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" loses 600 ATK, since two cards were negated (1900 → 1300). She equips "Sylphine" with "Wings of Silence" to increase the ATK of Sylphine by 300 (2000 → 2300) and make it unaffected by the opponents Spells and Traps. "Sylphine" attacks and destroys "Aero Shark" (Shark 4000 → 3000). Shark activates "Ghost Fleet Salvage" to Special Summon "Aero Shark" and its Overlay Units from his Graveyard, with their effects negated. He activates "Full-Armored Xyz" to Xyz Summon on Rio's turn. He overlays "Shark Stickers" and "Big Jaws" to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600). He equips "Aero Shark" to "Black Ray Lancer" due to the effect of "Full-Armored Xyz". "Black Ray Lancer" gains the ATK of "Aero Shark" (2100 → 4000). Rio Sets a card. Turn 3: Shark Shark activates "Break Stream" and targets "Black Ray Lancer", allowing it to prevent Rio from activating Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step when it attacks, as well as destroying a Spell/Trap Card after attacking. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Sylphine" (Rio 4000 → 2300). After damage calculation, Shark destroys "Oval Ice Fire". Rio activates the effect of "Oval Ice Fire", which allows her to Special Summon a WATER Xyz Monster from her graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and it being treated as having a Level one higher than its original Rank. She Special Summons "Sylphine", with its ATK and DEF at 0 and its level at 5. Shark Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio draws and activates "Ice Fire World" which will allow both players to treat a monster as 2 Overlay Units when Xyz Summoning a WATER Xyz Monster. Due to the effect of "Ice Fire World", "Sylphine" is treated as 2 Xyz Materials. Rio overlays "Sylphine" to Xyz summon "Rioto Harpyia, the Cold Bird Princess" (2500/2100). She the "Rioto Harpyia" attacks "Black Ray Lancer", but Shark activates the effect of "Full-Armored Xyz" to send the equipped monster to the Graveyard to prevent "Black Ray Lancer"'s destruction in battle (Shark 3000 → 500). Rio ends her turn. Turn 5: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Drill Barnacle" (300/0). He then activates "Xyz Jeweled Crown" and equips it to "Black Ray Lancer", treating it as a Level 3 monster and allowing it to be treated as 2 Materials for an Xyz Summon. Shark Overlays "Black Ray Lancer" and "Drill Barnacle", who is treated as 2 Xyz Materials due to "Ice Fire World" to Xyz Summon "Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser" (1800/2000) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Kaiser", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the original number of Xyz Materials required to Xyz Summon it minus the current number of Xyz Materials attached to it x 1000. (1800 → 4800). "Shark Kaiser" attacks and destroys "Rioto Harpyia". (Rio 2300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.